The present invention relates to the production of synthetic fuels, also known as synfuels, and, more particularly, to the production of a plant-based and methane-containing biogas. Biogas can be obtained or produced from various organic or agricultural matter and is useful as a low-cost fuel for heating or energy production purposes. However, the production of biogases can often be costly and can result in waste products and exhaust gases that require further treatment and/or disposal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for producing a biogas which is efficient, sustainable, and which results in a minimal amount of waste products.